


My Wings Will Keep You Warm

by Ourladyofresurrection



Series: BFU Requests [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara is baby, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej - Freeform, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Shane has fluffy wings send text, caught in a rainstorm, request, shyan, skeptic believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourladyofresurrection/pseuds/Ourladyofresurrection
Summary: Prompt! (From @theawfuledges on tumblr): “Okay, I adored your mothman!Shane art, so - maybe some cuddling while on location? I bet Ryan would appreciate those big fluffy wings when they're staying overnight in some big drafty haunt ;)”





	My Wings Will Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abovetheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/gifts).



The first time Ryan saw Shane in his true form, he freaked.

After all, it’s not everyday you see your best friend-slash-secret-crush standing imposingly in a deserted wheat field at ungodly hours with a ten foot wingspan.

So what? He may have screamed. And maybe, just maybe— pissed his pants a little.

Sue him.

He distinctly remembered bolting into the woods, tripping over his own feet and landing in some patch of marbled dirt, waiting in laboured breath and with skinned knees as Shane chased after him. He was courteous enough to not fly after him; Ryan surely would have had a heart attack right then and there.

After much convincing from Shane and a hefty thirty minutes in the damned forest, Ryan was somewhat pacified. 

“W-why don’t your eyes glow?” Ryan had asked tremulously, thinking back to his research and what tell-tale signs would indicate your crush secretly being a cryptid.

“What? Like this?” Shane asked nonchalantly, looking at Ryan with pupils glowing blood red, a stark contrast against his pale skin.

Then, Ryan had screamed again, Shane close in tow as he took of running to God-knows-where in the middle of ass-fuck-nowhere, West Virginia.

That had been a long night.

Nowadays, three months later, Ryan had gotten quite accustomed and even desensitized to Shane’s curious state, barely blinking an eye when his shoulder blades unfurled into massive gliders, or his eyes an unnerving shade in the dark. Hell, he had gotten used to it impressively fast, especially for a high-strung guy like Ryan.

Almost too fast.

The thought danced around Shane’s mind as he took inventory of their current situation— miles deep into a New Jersey forest on a hunt for the elusive Jersey Devil, a storm brewing in the sky and Ryan pressed firmly into his side, leaning into his wings headily.

They hadn’t expected the storm, but here they were, stuck in a cluster of electricity-conducting trees while ominous black clouds weighed down the sky, static rippling through the sky as fat raindrops pelted down.

“Don’t worry, Ry,” Shane said, “you’re actually less likely to get struck by lightning in a full forest as opposed to a place with only a few trees.”

“Smartass,” Ryan snorted, “and who said I was worried? Lightning strikes the highest point, so your big doink of a head will bite the dust first.”

Shane furrowed his brows, creasing lines across his forehead that will surely manifest in wrinkles in a few years. Ryan will be picking up the bill for botox for the grievances he inflicted upon his lummox of a best friend.

“First of all, rude. Second of all, by the way you’re clinging onto me, you’re no safer.”

Strangely, this didn’t deter Ryan. If anything, he snuggled closer into Shane’s side, soft fur brushing against his cold cheek, “M’ warm.”

Shane sighed, the vibrations buzzing against Ryan’s skin, “You’re somethin’ alright.”

As if in agreement, the sky cracked loud as a whip, distant lightning shattering the air into tiny sectors illuminated yellow, standing out garishly against the deep navy expanse of the night sky.

“Scared yet, Bergara?” he teased.

“I’m not scared of everything you know,” he retorted back petulantly.

“Right, I forgot. You’re only scared of things that don’t pose as an imminent threat to your safety.”

“S-shut up Shane.”

Shane laughed quietly, “Tread carefully, Ry, I might slap you with my wings.”

“You wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, the joyful lilt in his voice muffled by Shane’s fluffy wings and the howling wind.

“I think you give me far too much credit on having good character or self control, little guy,” Shane joked, hyper-aware of Ryan’s weight against his own.

Ryan stared up at him with this…enamoured look it his eyes. Big dinner-plate sized blown out pupils peering out under dark lashes. 

Holy shit— were Ryan’s eyelashes always that long? Shane wondered deliriously.

He felt Ryan’s breath fan over his lips, Shane’s hitching in his throat. Ryan gently tracing his shoulder-blade as he looked wistfully at his lips, good and ready and—

Wait. Were Shane’s mind-control powers on? Shit.

He felt disheartened as indeed, a soft red light puttered out, casting Ryan’s face in darkness now. That would explain Ryan’s flirtation. Shane’s heart sunk in his chest, and he could have sworn he felt it fall to his sneakers poised in the water-logged grass.

“Oh,” Ryan said, making no effort to move away as his hand traced Shane’s jaw, fingers dancing across his cheek, “your eyes…they’re brown again.”

Shane was properly confused. If he turned off his mind-control, why was Ryan still interested in him?

“You’re so pretty,” Ryan said breathlessly, leaning in close.

Ryan’s soft, plush lips were a much-appreciated warmth against Shane’s own, heating his face in a heady blush that he felt in the tips of his ears. He kept his hand on his jaw, gently scratching the stubble as if Shane were a puppy. Shane gasped against his kiss, body moving on his own volition, pulling Ryan onto his lap and cupping the back of his neck. He brought him closer to his chest, closer to his throbbing heart and kissed him senseless.

Shane’s wings wrapped instinctively around Ryan, cocooning him in a kind of fur bassinet, warm and soft against Ryan’s skin. Ryan hummed contentedly, smiling against Shane’s lips.

He finally pulled away, moonlight illuminating his bright face, eyes sparkling.

“I-I guess you have a thing for Mothman, huh, Ry?” Shane cracked nervously.

Ryan shook his head, the same kind of endeared and disbelieving expression on his face that Shane wore every time Ryan talked about ghosts or the toothpaste incident that changed his life.

“No, you idiot. I have a thing for you.”

Shane blushed heavily, tongue seemingly stuck to the roof of his mouth.

“Teej shouldn’t be here for another little while, road’s are bad,” Ryan said playfully, fingers playing with Shane’s collar.

“Oh, are they now?” Shane smiled.

“Yeah. Really, really bad.”

“Mhmm?”

“They might not be here for hours, and I’m so, so cold,” Ryan teased, dragging a finger down Shane’s chest.

“Say no more,” Shane grinned, lips ghosting over Ryan’s.

It’s safe to say that Ryan didn’t have any qualms about Shane’s wings after that.


End file.
